Moira Chisholm
Moira Chisholm (nee McRae) is a reporter in Glasgow, Scotland. She went to the same journalism school as Kate Drew and was brought on to Cathedral by Kate. History The Silent Spy In 2013, Nancy is called to Glasgow to investigate her mother's death. She has Alec Fell find Moira, so when Nancy goes to her house, she's already annoyed and asks her to get her some food. When Nancy comes back, Moira is shocked to find out it is Nancy and lets her in, telling her about her mother. Nancy had visited Moira often with her parents as a baby, and had thrown all of her teacups, breaking them. Revenant comes to the door during the conversation and demands that Moira open it. She has Nancy hide in the closet and tells her to go to the safe house, and then is abducted. When she comes back later, she tells Nancy more about her mother, Kate Drew, saying that she often begged Kate to break her promise to leave Cathedral behind to take care of her family. On Kate's final mission in 2005, Moira had promised her that she would have round the clock protection, which was a lie, so even though she stopped the Colony operation, she was killed. Moira was dishonorably discharged from Cathedral. When going through the Cathedral archives, Nancy finds out that Moira's husband, Michael Chisholm, was killed in Operation Wavebreak, which was an apparent attempt to install breaker switches on the deep sea Internet backbone cable. The archives said that his death was unavoidable and she was not to be blamed in any way. At the end of the game, Nancy buys Moira a new tea set. Sea of Darkness Moira is mentioned at the beginning of the game as giving Dagny a reference to Nancy. She also sent Dagny a book and mentioned she visited London. Quotes The Silent Spy * "After graduation, I was happy I'd never have to see her face again. Until, of course, in true Kate style, she called out of the blue to say that she'd set me up with a job at the paper she'd been working at. I don't know if she mistook my hatred for healthy competition, or what it was all about. Your mother had this infuriating habit of expecting the best out of people. She confused me into being nice to her." * "I daresay I miss her almost as you must." * "You have no idea how good it is to see you." * "You'd make eye contact, grin that little vicious grin you had, and SMASH!" * "Your mother would shrug a bit whenever she was lying... I can see now it's genetic." * "She was a better journalist than I was, and I hated her for it, a fact I made plainly clear." * "Have a seat dearie, I'll tell you about when things used to cost less, and then I'll say something racist and you won't know what to do about it because I'm old and it just seems like a lost cause at this point." Gallery Moira concept.png Category:The Silent Spy Category:Characters Category:Females